Chloe's Story Part 4
by littlemsnami
Summary: Part 4! :B Enjoy it!


So, sore ini, kami menghabiskan waktu di pantai hingga hampir jam 7 malam. Lalu, kami kembali ke hotel.

*8 p.m, Hotel, Bahamas*

I was playing with my blackberry on my bed when Justin sat on the edge of my bed. He's just sitting there and looking at me and my blackberry. It makes me feel awkward.

"Justin? Why you look at me like that?"I asked.

"Nope. I just wanna stare that lovely and gorgeous face."He said.

"Aww.. Thanks" I said.

"Anytime,"

I smiled. I don't know, why I always feels happy and protected when he near me.

*8.30 a.m, Hotel, Bahamas*

I woke up in the last day of our vacation. Yeah, the last day in Bahamas. Then, I remember that after this, aku akan berpisah dengan Justin :'( No. I mean, I'm not break up with him. But, I must come back home and Justin will go back to L.A. It'll be hard for me and him. But, yeah, we must do that.

-back to the story-

I stare at him. He still sleeps on his bed. Suddenly,

iPhone Justin bergetar di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. But, he didn't woke up. I decided to open it. And, I found a new message in Justin's iPhone from... Selena Gomez.

I want to open it but... I can't! It's Justin's privacy! But I'm very curious! God, no. No, I can't open it. I put back his iPhone and I go to the balcony. Why am I so stupid? Kenapa aku ngambil iPhone Justin gitu aja? Gimana kalo tiba-tiba dia bangun tadi? God...

"Chloe?"

Suddenly, I hear Justin's voice from his bed.

"Yeah, Justin?"

"Whatcha doin' there?"

"Oh, nothing. Just um.. Just saw the beach"

"Oh.."

Aku agak canggung. Aku takut dia tahu, tadi aku hampir membuka sms dari Selena. Then, he looks at his phone. Tiba-tiba, ia terduduk kaget di tempat tidurnya.

"Justin? What's happened?"I asked

"Oh.. um.. Nothing. Just..um.. nothing"

Funny. It looks like he was hiding something from me.

Justin P.O.V

S**t! Why Selena always wants to ruined my vacation? Why she wants to come again here? Today? Damn! This is gonna not happened! Sepertinya, kami harus kembali ke LA secepatnya.

"Chloe, hurry up! We must go to the airport as fast as we can."I said.

"Why, Justin? Is that something important?"

"No. Um.. I mean.. Ah, I'll tell you on our way to airport. Now, go take a bath and get ready!"I said.

Sambil menunggu Chloe mandi, aku membalas sms Selena.

To : Selena

From : Justin Drew

Oh sure, Sel. You can visit me here, in Bahamas. Maybe at 11 a.m. See ya soon!

-Justin.

Jika aku memberitahunya jam 11, itu berarti, kami sudah harus check-out hotel jam 10. And now is 9 a.m. Ah, masih sempat. Lalu, aku menelepon Kenny untuk bersiap-siap juga.

"Kenny, C'mon! We have to go to airport before 11 a.m! Selena is going here and I don't want to meet her. Tell Alfredo too, man. Thanks!"

"Yoo, Justin. Aku akan menunggu kalian di lobby jam 9.30. dan aku akan mengurusi check-out hotelnya."  
>"Okay, thanks."<p>

Tap! I put my iPhone down as Chloe out from the bathroom. After she took a bath, it's my turn.

Selena P.O.V

Yay yay! Finally, I can go to Bahamas and ruined Justin and Chloe's vacation! Can't wait for it. Now, I'm on my way to the airport. Very excited! Haha! Justin itu nggak cocok sama Chloe. Dia cocok sama aku. Sama-sama terkenal, sama-sama penyanyi lagi. Daripada Chloe? Ah, she just an ordinary girl, belieber and humm.. ugly. Oops! Haha.

"Selena? You're crazy. Ketawa sendiri."

Suddenly, manajerku menegurku.

"Haha.. nope, I'm just thinking about the Chloe. The Ugly Chloe. Isn't that fit instead of The Ugly Betty? Haha."  
>"I think no. She's beautiful, smart, she has a charisma more than you. So, that's why Justin loves her."<p>

"Eugh! What happened to you?"

"Umm.. nothing. I tell the truth, Miss Gomez"she said.

"HUH!"

Justin P.O.V

We're in the airport right now. Waiting for the plane. Aku takut, Selena bakal nyusul kami semua kesini. So, even we're in VIP waiting room now, aku tetap memakai Hoodie, topi dan kacamata. And Chloe, she wears a hoodie too.

We're sitting in the corner of the room.

1 hour

Finally, pesawat kami sampai dan kami segera take off ke LA. I know, saat di LA nanti,itu terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan Chloe. Yeah, It's kinda hard for me and her. I can't live without her. My heart is empty without her beside me.

Chloe P.O.V

Selena is coming here. Ah! Why she always ruined our vacation? Padahal, kalau dia nggak datang, aku masih bisa menghabiskan hari terakhirku di Bahamas bersama Justin. Huh!

*LAX Airport, 2 p.m*

Our plane has just landed. Setelah keluar dari pesawat, aku akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke New York. Yeah, ke rumahku.

"Justin, I'll missing you so much."

"Me too, baby. Trust me, we'll meet again as soon as possible."

"Yeah, Just."

Aku hampir menangis. Tapi, Justin menghapus airmataku.

"Ssh.. Don't cry. I'll call you as often as I can."

I nodded. Aku tidak bisa menahan airmataku yang terus jatuh.

"Don't cry, Chloe. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, you too, Justin. Bye"I said with the tears in my eyes.

He nodded and hug me for the last time. Yeah, the last time. I'm gonna miss that hug. His warm hug, his sweet lips, his deep voices, ah, everything about him.

I walked through the alley to the plane. With the backpack and one shopping bag in my hand. I'm still thinking about him. Apa jadinya hari-hariku tanpa dia nantinya?

Until, I sat on the seat 16A in the economy class in the plane, I'm still shead a tears and thinking about him. I already miss him alot.

Tak lama kemudian, pesawat siap take off. Have a little fears in my heart. But, I started to close my eyes dan membayangkan bahwa Justin ada disampingku. Seketika, ketakutan di hatiku hilang.

Selena P.O.V

*Bahamas, 11 a.m*

Just arrived here, in the hotel! :D Aku segera bertanya kepada resepsionis, dimana kamar Justin.

"Excuse me, where's is Justin Bieber's room?"

"sorry? Justin Bieber? Disini tidak ada tamu bernama Justin Bieber, Miss."

"What?"

I'm totally in shock! He lied to me!

"Mungkin maksud anda, Mr. John Hamilton? Ia terlihat mirip dengan Justin Bieber. Membawa 1 bodyguard, 1 teman laki-laki dan 1 perempuan yang sepertinya adalah pacarnya."

"Ya! Yes! He is! Where's his room?"

"Oh, his room is in 912. But, he already check out umm.. 1 hour ago."

"What? Damn! So, he already go back to L.A?"

"I don't know, miss. Sorry!"

"Ugh!"

Aku keluar dari lobby hotel tersebut dan menelepon Justin.

Selena: "Justin! Why you lying to me?"

Justin: "Lying to you? I'm not lying to you. I just DONT WANNA MEET YOU."

Selena: "Huh! Liat saja nanti di LA!"

Justin: "Stupid? You're stupid!"

Klik! Ah! Sial! Justin menutup telepon itu. Hate him so much!

Chloe P.O.V

*New york, 7 p.m*

Just landed here. Whoah! Ternyata, aku sangat merindukan kota ini. Aku segera turun dari pesawat dan menuju ke ruang kedatangan. My dad is waiting for me. When I saw him, aku segera berlari menuju dad dan memeluknya erat. I miss him so damn much!

"Chloe! How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, daddy!"

"Good. Miss you, girl. Oh ya, btw, this is Karen. Your step mom. Karen, this is Chloe, My daughter."

"Oh, hi, sweetie. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Karen."I said.

*My home, new york, 9 p.m*

Senang rasanya, bisa kembali lagi ke kamarku yang nyaman. Yang penuh dengan poster Justin. Haha. Ternyata, aku cukup kangen dengan semua benda dikamarku. Oh ya, saat aku datang, kamarku masih tertata rapi seperti saat aku tinggalkan. Ternyata, pelayanku menjaganya dengan baik^^ Thanks alot!

I lay my body on the bed. Then, I look at my blackberry. Dan... banyak sekali miscall, sms, dan BM. Dan semuanya dari Justin! Yah, aku memang membuat blackberry-ku silent selama perjalanan tadi.

Aku pun membaca BM Justin.

Jbieber : Chloe! I already miss you!

Jbieber: PING!

Jbieber : Chloe! Answer please! PING!

Jbieber : Okay, I thought you're in the plane. Please BM me, if you have arrived in your home.

Melihat itu, aku segera membalasnya.

Chloe Lynch : Justin! I miss you too, honey. Maaf ya, tadi lama balesnya. Aku masih di jalan tadi. But now, I'm in my room and ready to go sleep. Soo tired.

Jbieber : Okay, girl ;) God, I miss you sooo damn much! I can't sleep tonight. Still thinking about you. 3

Chloe Lynch : Aww.. go sleep. You must be so tired, right?

Jbieber : yeah I will try. Good night, babe. Sweet dream 3

Chloe Lynch : Good night too, Biebs ;)

After that, I changed my clothes and sleep.

*8 a.m, my room, New york*

Just woke up. Aku langsung mandi dan sarapan. Yeah, back to the normal life. Now, I can't feel Justin's hug, hear Justin's voices when I woke up.

"Chloe.."

Tiba-tiba, Dad menegurku yang sedang membaca majalah di ayunan di taman belakang.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Hari ini, tutormu akan datang jam 10. Dan begitu seterusnya. Aku akan pergi kerja dan begitu juga Karen. Take care at home, yaa"

"uhh okay. Actually, aku belum siap untuk belajar, dad."

"But, you must, princess. Understand?"

"Understand." I said.

"Good girl. Okay, aku dan Karen berangkat ya?"

"yeah, dad"

Setelah Dad dan Karen pergi kerja, aku kembali ke kamarku. Aku menyalakan tv. Tepat saat aku menyalakan tv, Tv itu sedang menyiarkan berita tentang Justin. Yeah, he already back to his 'fame'. Be that teen heart throb, the one and only, Justin Bieber. Di berita itu, terpampang muka Justin dan Selena. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? Berita itu berkata bahwa Justin dan Selena adalah sepasang kekasih! Do you know? He's my babe, my love! Ugh!

I turned the tv off dan menghempaskan badanku di tempat tidurku. Kesal, marah, dan sedih. Perasaan itu bercampur aduk didalam otakku.

Justin P.O.V

*L.A, 10 a.m*

Huh, back to the normal life. With lots of flash camera, paparazzi and many scream of beliebers in everywhere I go. I still miss Chloe. What is she doing now?

"Justin!"

Scooter menegurku.

"Um yeah?"

"Daritadi, kamu bengong terus. Mikirin apa sih?"

"eh? No. I'm just.. I'm just missing Chloe"jawabku.

"Yaampun! Baru kemarin kalian berpisah, sekarang udah kangen?"

"Yeah, I can't live without her. It's like... Something missing in my life. I miss her laugh, her smile and her voices.."

"I know your feelings. But now, you must focus to your job. Baru, kamu kerumahnya."

"really? I can go to her house? Now?"

"No.. Not now, Dude. Just if you have enough time. Now, we're going to the studio. Ada wawancara pagi ini dan um.. beberapa photoshoot siang ini"

"Huh, okay."

*LA, 3 p.m*

Uh, I can't stop thinking about Chloe. I should call her right now. Really miss her.

.Piip-

Uh, she didn't answer it. Where is she? Mungkin nanti malam aku coba meneleponnya.

Chloe P.O.V

*New York, 4 p.m*

Aku menghempaskan badanku di tempat tidurku. Rasanya, aku capek sekali. Maklum, aku baru pulang les. Les bahasa prancis tepatnya. Yah, menurutku bahasa prancis itu ribet banget. Tapi, bagi Justin sih enggak-_-

Ngomong-ngomong Justin, aku jadi inget sama dia. Aku berjalan ke meja belajarku untuk mengambil blackberry-ku yang sedang di charge. Tapi, saat mau berjalan, rasanya, kepalaku pusing banget.

Suddenly, semua menjadi gelap dan... i don't know more.

"Chloe..Chloe"

I hear a voice. It looks like... my dad's voice!

"Dad?"

Akhirnya, aku sadar sepenuhnya dan melihat dad, Karen dan pelayanku ada di kamarku.

"Chloe.. ohmygod... finally, kamu sadar juga. Tadi, dokter sudah memeriksa-mu. Dan, katanya kamu harus istirahat total selama 4 hari."

"Yeah, dad. Thanks."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, go sleep, princess.. Good night."

"Good night, dad"

Setelah semua meninggalkan kamarku, aku tidak bergegas tidur. Aku mengambil blackberry-ku dan menelepon Justin.

Chloe : Hey Justin! Miss you so damn much!

Justin: CHLOE! Miss you more, baby! How are you?

Chloe : I'm sick. hbu?

Justin : Sick? God.. get well soon, baby. Aku harap, aku bisa menemanimu sekarang tapi..

Chloe : it's okay, Justin. I'm okay.

Justin : Yeah.. I still miss you. aku gampang bosan setelah kamu nggak ada, Chloe. Oh ya, kalau besok kamu kuat, kita skype-an yuk? Jam 10 pagi.

Chloe : Okay, aku usahain ya, Just. Kebetulan, aku lagi sakit jadi, besok tutorku nggak datang.

Justin : Sip! ^^

Chloe : Haha.. Justin, I wanna take a rest, talk to you tomorrow ^^

Justin : Okay, Chloe. Go take a rest. Nice dream, sweetie. Love ya!

Chloe : Luv yah too, Justin!

Klik! Aku menutup telepon itu dan menaruh blackberry-ku di meja tidurku. Then, I'm trying to sleep.

*9 a.m, My home, New York*

Now, I'm layin on my bed. Yeah, not on Justin's shoulder anymore :') Aku sudah bangun daritadi, dan pelayanku sudah membawakan sarapan untukku. Tapi, aku terlalu malas, untuk memakannya. So, I took my Mac and open the skype. Aku lihat, Justin sudah online^^ Aku langsung meng-klik tulisan 'videocall'.

Jadilah, pagi itu, aku webcam-an sama Justin. Walaupun gak terlalu lama, itu sudah cukup untuk mengobati rasa kangenku :')

*3 p.m, my house, New York*

Aku bosan banget. Aku masih lemas. Dan aku nggak boleh keluar kamar. Biasanya, kalau lagi begini, ada Justin disebelahku :'(

Tiba-tiba,

TOKTOK!

Someone just knocked my door.

"Come in!" I said.

"Permisi, non."

Ternyata, itu pelayanku.

"Oh, what's up?"

"Tadi, ada kiriman dari Justin, non. Ini.."She said while she gave me a box.

Aku tersenyum dan langsung mengambil box itu.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, miss.."She said and close my door.

Aku langsung membuka kotak itu dan tertawa. Ya, tertawa senang. Mau tahu, Justin ngasih apa? Ya! Justin ngasih aku boneka teddy bear berwarna putih yang ada tulisan 'get well soon' di tengah perutnya dan satu kotak coklat ^^ Disana juga terdapat surat. Isinya...

_**Dear my beloved Chloe,**_

_**Chloe, I hope you like the chocolate and teddy bear that I gave to you! ;) Hope you like it :D**_

_**Ohya, get well really soon, baby ;) I wish I'm there with you now :(**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Justin.**_

I smiled when I read this letter. He's so sweet. After I read the letter, I grab my blackberry and send a BM to him.

ChloeL : Justiiinn! Baby! :D I had receive your package. Thanks so much!

Tak lama kemudian, dia menjawab,

Jbieber : Hey, babe. Well, do you like it?

ChloeL : Yah! I like it so much! Especially, the teddy bear. Thanks so much!

Jbieber : Aww... haha.. you're welcome

ChloeL : I miss you

Lama banget, Justin jawabnya.

ChloeL : PING! PING!

Jbieber : Sorry, babe. I'm in American Music Awards, now. Dan tadi, aku dapet awards Best Pop Album : My World 2.0! btw, I miss you so much more.

ChloeL : Congrats baby! Maaf, aku nggak bisa nonton. Aku nggak boleh turun dari tempat tidur sama dad

Jbieber : Aww, it's okay

ChloeL : :3 Btw, I wanna take a rest. Enjoy your night in AMA.

Jbieber : Okay, go sleep, my princess. And thanks, Love you.

ChloeL : You're welcome, prince and love you more.

3 hari kemudian..

*9.30 a.m, my house, New York*

Aku sudah mulai sembuh dan udah mulai homeschooling lagi Sebentar lagi, Ms. Andrea, tutorku akan datang. Sambil menunggunya, aku menyiapkan semua buku pelajaranku :D

Tak lama kemudian, bel rumahku berbunyi. That's must be Ms. Andrea! Aku berlari ke depan pintu rumah dan membukanya.

Ternyata... dugaanku salah :O dia ternyata...

ALFREDO FLORES!

"Alfredo! OHMYGOSH! I miss you soooo much!"

"haha.. miss you too, Bieber's girl."

"Justin mana?"Aku refleks bilang gitu.

"Oh, Justin. Justin gak bisa ikut. Sebenarnya, dia mau ikut tadi. Tapi, dia lagi sibuk buat album barunya. Jadi, cuma aku yang kesini."

"Oh "

"Haha.. maaf ya, Chloe. Aku baru sempat kesini. Aku juga agak sibuk, sekarang. Hehe"

"Iya, nggak apa, kok. Btw, come in! Ayo masuk, jangan didepan dong. Hehe"  
>"Nggak kok. Aku Cuma mau ngasih ini sebenernya ke kamu. Aku bawa 4 kado buat kamu."<p>

"Loh? Kado? Aku kan nggak ulangtahun! Ulang tahunku 1 bulan lagi tau!"I said.

"Nggak kok. Bukan buat hadiah ulangtahun, itusih beda lagi. Ini ada dari semua crew Justin, Justin, Pattie dan dari Usher."

"Wow, banyak banget, Thanks ya, Alfredo!"

"Yeah, you're welcome! Eh chloe, aku masih mau langsung aja ya.. ada beberapa urusan nih."

"Oh, okay, Fredo. Thanks once again! Bye!"

"Bye, Chloe!"Kataku seraya menutup pintu dan membawa semua kado itu.

Di taman belakang, aku pun membuka kado itu :D

Dari semua crew Justin, aku dapat 1 pasang sepatu supra TK society warna biru. Dari Usher, aku dapat 2 voucher belanja di toko Urban Outfitters^^. Dari Mom Pattie, aku dapat 1 summer dress warna hijau zamrud. Dan yang paling special dari Justin! Kalian tahu? He gave me a necklace! Liontinnya berbentuk hati dan ada tulisan, "JC".

Yeah, JC itu singkatan dari Justin Chloe :D Aku langsung memakai kalung itu. Love it so much! Thanks, guys^^

Justin P.O.V

*L.A, 3 p.m*

Now, I'm in the studio :D making some music and record it for my new album, Believe. With help from Usher and Dan Kanter, aku sedang mengaransemen sebuah lagu yang bakal ada di album baruku tersebut.

"Justin!"

Suddenly, my mom called me.

"Yeah, mom? What's up?"

"ada yang telpon nih,"

"Siapa, mom? Mau ngomong sama aku?"

"Iya dan.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Chloe? nih!"My mom said as she gave my iPhone to me.

I took the phone and talk to Chloe!

Justin : Hello, baby!

Chloe : Hey, handsome.

Justin : haha.. what's up, honey?

Chloe : nothing much. Just miss your voice. Oh ya, btw, I had receive the gifts from ya'll.

Justin : Good! Like it?

Chloe : Alot! Specially, the necklace from you!

Justin : Haha.. good to hear that. Kemarin, aku lewat toko perhiasan gitu di LA, dan aku iseng-iseng cari kalung buat kamu, Chloe. hehe

Chloe : Aww.. haha.. thanks, handsome

Selama hampir 20 menit, aku terus berbicara pada Chloe. Lumayan, untuk mengatasi kangenku sama , masih tetap aja kangen. Aku pengen banget ke rumahnya. Tapi, aku sibuk banget. Susah nyari waktu luang. Sometimes, in Sunday, I have some schedule too.

1 Minggu kemudian

*LA, 8 a.m*

Just woke up!

Today, is gonna be NUTS! Guess what, guys? I'll come to Chloe's house! Scooter said, I don't any schedule in this 3 days.

I took a bath and get ready to go to the airport. OHMYGOD! Can't wait to see her again! Oh ya, aku sengaja nggak ngasih tau dia. It's gonna be a little surprise.

Chloe P.O.V

*New York, 8 p.m*

I sat on my bed. Grab my blackberry and just like usual, I called Justin.

Chloe : Justinnn! I miss you so much!

Justin : Miss you too, shawty :3 tapi, sekarang, aku ada di dekatmu

Chloe : Mana? Nggak ada. jangan bohong deh.

Justin : No, sweetie! I'm serious. Try to open the curtain, and look at to your balcony

GAH! He made me curious! Aku segera membuka gorden dan.. di balkon kamarku.. aku melihat JUSTIN! Aku bengong sebentar dan mengucek-ngucek mataku. Is this real? Aku segera membuka pintu balkon dan berhambur ke pelukannya.

"Justin! I miss you sooo much!"

"Miss you sooo much more, honey.."He said as he hugged me and stroke my hair.

"btw, how did you get here?"I asked him, confused.

"Um.. I climbed the tree, hehe.."

"Gosh-_- kenapa nggak dari depan? Orang tuaku nggak ada kok. Mereka lagi bulan madu"

"yeh-_- I didn't know it-_- You didn't tell me-_-"he said.

"iya sih. Btw, c'mon, get in!"I said.

Justin pun masuk dan melihat sekeliling kamarku.

"Wow, mukaku dipajang dimana-mana"kata Justin dengan muka tablo gitu-_-

"gezz" I just mumbled when I hear it.

"Btw, sebentar ya Just, aku mau bilang ke pelayanku, buat siapin kamar untukmu"

"Eh, nggak usah! Aku cuma mau jemput kamu kok, kesini."

"Jemput? What do you mean?"

"Yeah, I wanna ask you to go to LA. With me."

"Go to LA? With you? God... aku nggak tau apakah boleh sama dad.."

"That's why I'm here, aku mau bilang langsung ke papamu. Tapi, karena mereka lagi bulan madu, aku akan meneleponnya nanti. It's not a problem!"He said.  
>"Umm.. okay. Yaudah, aku siap-siap dulu ya. kamu tunggu di studio aja. di lantai bawah sebelah ruang tamu."<p>

"Wa..wait.. You have your own studio? I don't even know that!"

"haha.. yes. But, actually, It's my brothers. But, since he moved to Alaska for college, it's mine."

"THATS COOL! Okay, I'll wait you there, sweetieboo"

"Okay, Justin!"

Sejam kemudian, aku telah siap. Justin telah menelepon dad dan dad mengijinkanku ikut. Asal, aku tetap belajar. Kebetulan, Ms. Andrea itu temannya Jenny, guru tutor Justin. Dan, Ms. Andrea menitipkanku ke Jenny. It's not a big problem for me, though. As long as with Justin, I'm happy.

*LA, 12 p.m*

We've just arrive in LAX airport. Selama turun dari pesawat sampai keluar airport, aku berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Justin. Sesekali, aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya karena tak kuat menahan kantuk. Sesampainya di mobil, aku duduk disebelah Justin dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Aku sangat mengantuk. So, slowly, I close my eyes and fall assleep on his shoulder.

Justin P.O.V

Finally, I can bring her back to me :D So happy. I can't live without her. She's like my oxygen.

I look at her. She's sleeping on my shoulder. She's really cute. I stroke her hair and kiss her forehead. Then, I fall assleep with her, in the car.

"Kids, wake up! We've just arrive!"Said Kenny.

Yeah, He drove us to my condominium.

I yawned and look at Chloe. She's still sleeping. Aku nggak tega buat banguninnya. So, aku menggendong dia dan memindahkannya ke kamar tidurku.

Then, I slept beside her, that night.

*LA, 9 a.m*

"Justin! What're you doing with Chloe? OMG!"Teriak mom saat membuka pintu kamar tidurku dan melihat aku sedang memelukku.

"Uhh.. nothing mom. Trust me. I didn't do anything with Chloe."

"Ohh boy.. How did you get her here? Dia sudah dapat izin dari orangtuanya?"Asked mom.

"tenang aja, mom.. Aku udah telpon papanya dan aku sudah dapat izin kok."

"Okay. Yaudah, sekarang cepat kamu mandi. Ada wawancara pagi ini. Biar Chloe sama mom."

"Uhh.. okay, mom"kataku sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur.

Chloe P.O.V

"Chloe..Chloe.. wake up, honey"

Someone woke me up. And.. It's sound like.. Pattie!

Aku langsung terbangun dan melihat Pattie duduk di tempat tidur.

"Mom Pattie! I miss you sooo much!"Kataku sambil memeluknya.

"Hey Chloe.. miss you too.."

"Btw, where am I?"I asked to her.

"You're in Justin's room."She said calmly to me.

'Kalau aku dikamar Justin, dimana Justin sekarang?' pikirku.

"Dia sedang mandi, sebentar lagi, dia ada wawancara. Nanti, Chloe tunggu disini aja sama aku. She said like she can read my mind.

"Oh okay, mom.."I said.

"Nah, girl, sekarang kamu mandi gih. We've got alot of activities today! I'll wait you on the living room."

"Okay, mom"

We did lot of activities until evening. She's the best mom ever! Until late evening, we're still on one of mall in LA. Of course, we're shopping! That's a women thing. Lol. We did shopping from shop to shop. And of course, we bought alot of shopping bags

*8 p.m, Justin's condominium, LA*

We've just arrived in Justin's condominium. Ternyata, Justin udah nungguin kami berdua. When he saw us,

"Where have you guys been? I'm very worried about you two!"He said like that as he hug me, tightly.

"Baru pulang shopping."Kata Mom pattie, dengan nada datar.

"Gosh.. kirain aku kemana mom.."

"I guess you miss Chloe, right?"Said Mom pattie.

"I guess.. yeah, haha.."Jawab Justin sambil terus memeluk pinggangku dan meletakkan dagunya di bahuku.

"hhh. Dasar, kamu itu. Sudah, sekarang, biarkan Chloe beres-beres dan mandi dulu. Kamu juga baru pulang kan?"

"Iya sih.."  
>"Makanya, lepasin itu pelukannya. bilang iya-iya tapi ga dilepasin pelukannya. Justin.. Justin.."Kata Mom Pattie sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.<p>

"Hehe.. oh iya."

After took a bath, I feel more fresh than before. After that, I go to the balcony and look at the hustle bustle of LA that night.

"Chloe.."

Suddenly, Justin is already beside me, like a vampire.

"Yeah, Justin?"

"Love the hustle bustle of LA, tonight?"

"I guess yeah, haha. It's different. It's different from NY."

"Yeah, I guess so. Btw, How about accompany me tomorrow?"He said.

"accompany you? To where?"I said, confusly.

"Umm.. to go to an award, MTV Video Music Awards."

"Wh..what? Accompany you to MTV VMA? The red carpet, and..and.. Oh God.."

"yeah, all of that. The red carpet, meet other celebrities and other."He said and softly stroke my cheek.

"Ho..ho..how about if I meet Selena? I'm afraid.."

"No.. Don't be afraid. As long as you with me, Selena won't do anything to you, baby. Okay?"

"Okay, but.. How about my dress?"

"That's easy! My mom will help you"Now, he kissed my hair as he said it to me.

"Okay, Justin."

"Thanks, baby"

*LA, 10 a.m*

Whoah! I just can't wait for tonight! MTV. Video. Music. Awards! O.M.G

Dari pagi, mom pattie udah ngajak aku shopping serta ke salon. Karena, jam 3 sore nanti, kami sudah harus ada di red carpet.

Semua make up dan dress aku serahkan ke mom Pattie. Sementara Justin, seperti biasa, berkonsultasi berpakain serta gayanya ke Ryan Good.

*1.30 p.m, Justin's condominium, LA*

We're ready! Tinggal menunggu limo yang menjemput kami:D Btw, Justin terlihat cocok dengan memakai kemeja putih tangan panjang yang digulung, grey vest, black jeans dan sepatu supra vaider hitam-putih. Dan, kata Mom Pattie, aku cocok dengan Justin yang seperti itu :D Aku memakai mini dress tanpa lengan warna putih gading dengan renda-renda dibawahnya dan high heels warna peach. Rambut coklat ikalku dibiarkan tergerai rapi hingga sepanjang pinggang dengan headband tipis berwarna krem diatas kepalaku. It's nice, right?


End file.
